mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! ---- re: Spotlight How's this? If you want to have the wiki moved from the Toys section to Gaming, just fill out this contact form and it should get taken care of. JoePlay (talk) 18:40, November 9, 2009 (UTC) MLN Wiki Official Store How do I get my store part of the MLN Wiki Official Store, like in the storenav. 22:49, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Help! Hi I am having trouble with buying from users. I am also new. Tnx.--Legomania (talk) 04:18, November 22, 2009 (UTC) what do you need i can help you if youre having problems tell me what store youre having problems with. -- 15:18, November 22, 2009 (UTC) sig What happen to your sig?-- 05:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I am doing tons of cross-wikia stuff, so I switched to a simple sig for now. Ajraddatz Talk 05:12, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey What do you thing about this? : -- 13:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I really don't like it at all, and it is not becoming something that you give to other users. Ajraddatz Talk 14:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Do you like this ? -- 16:37, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :That looks much better :) Ajraddatz Talk 16:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Can added it on the template page?-- 16:56, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I suppose so. Yes. Ajraddatz Talk 17:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) That is rude Freddy.Calling somebody like this a loser.-- 03:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Store Yeah I wanted to join the store. 15:09, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :In that case, let me think about it a bit and look at some of your contributions. I don't want to have someone with a reputation of not completing their orders working in the store, but, on that note, I haven't been able to complete some of my orders there. I will leave a message on your talk page with my decision, after consulting a few other people. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 15:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Also just to let you know my store is called The Flying Items.User:Airsoldier/The Flying Items 15:20, November 22, 2009 (UTC) you have a personal store nice when did you make it -- 15:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) About a month ago. 15:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Alright man do you want me to help supply you? -- 15:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) hi nice page -- 15:15, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 16:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC) center the will not work-- 04:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) see my page, do you mind if I copy your paper clip ( just say no and I will delete it know I myself do not like copy cats) your say, so do you like my new page?-- 04:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :It works, and go ahead. Ajraddatz Talk 04:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) 1st thanks 2nd on my page it does not work-- 04:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I think that you have some rogue uncompleted tag somewhere, I will give it a look :) Ajraddatz Talk 04:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) thanks see you later-- 04:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Bot request I feel like an idiot saying this, but can you program your bot to remove user-created "usermessages?" Duplicating the MediaWiki interface is not only annoying, but it can even be destructive if a bot is specifically programmed to react to the presence of the usermessage. 01:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, you mean the div classes? Yes I can. Also, see User:Ajraddatz/lol :) Ajraddatz Talk 01:11, November 24, 2009 (UTC) BobaFett2 User Store So how many customers do I need? 03:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :As many as it takes to show that you are a good store owner. Ajraddatz Talk 03:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Bot Request Please have your friend Ajr do the following: # Replace Category:Items Non-Mailable with Category:Non-mailable Items. # Replace Category:Items Mailable with Category:Mailable Items. # Replace with 03:09, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :K, working. Ajraddatz Talk 03:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) cheat Ajraddatz I think User:Koda_21 Is a meatpuppy or what a mu call it. When I was looking at his page I saw that he had more barnstars than me and he is newer thank me and does not have a lot of edits. Well anyway to of the people that gave him the barnstar joined the wiki on the same day... and have not done any edits (only the barnstar that is) makes you think-- 22:07, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :What concerns me even more is how dreadfully similar the messages on the barnstars on his page seem to indicate. I'm serious, this may be meatpuppetry, or even sockpuppetry. 01:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Yea I told ajr about this a while back, but he said not to do anything about it until I had more proof than that most of the people that gave barnstars to him had the same join date and similar names. :::Alright, I will look into it. Ajraddatz Talk 02:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I warned him about it. He deleted the warning and then declared he was never coming back. What caught my attention was the names of the three accounts that gave him barnstars, Daisy_21, Lego Techno, and Techno_21. The contributions for all of these accounts was simply to give Koda_21 barnstars. ::::On a similar topic, It is not the admins job to run around and police barnstars. If someone wants to give themselves barnstars why should we care? It will not make the user more important, and certainly not more popular, on this wiki. You don't earn money for each barnstar. If people cared less about how many barnstars others have and worked harder to earn one themselves then the site would be a better place. Of course forging a barnstar, that is a different matter. 02:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, but it is sockpuppetry that I am worried about. Ajraddatz Talk 02:13, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Page Do you like my page. Any modifications please let me know on my talk page. 19:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :c( what happend to the store ????????? why why why why it was great you know who i am i just got a mln wiki username i am jonathan_fay why :Admin decision to remove it. Sorry. Ajraddatz Talk 23:07, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. My LEGO Network Wiki looks good and I've added it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Actually there's a staff member who makes the images; if you want to provide one that's great, but you don't have to. -- Wendy (talk) 00:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) help can you roll my shop back again? It just got blanked-again. -- 12:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Then stop removing all of it's content :/ Also, I am just undoing, not rolling back. Ajraddatz Talk I wasn't trying to delete it, whenever I edited it using my laptop, it would blank the page. Then it would not let me undo-It wouldn't let me save any new changes. Question What does a cashier do, cause I'm one. LEGO Universe Anyone who is reading this spread the word about this article. http://www.mlnteam.net/news-central-f30/lego-univers-beta-test-started-without-us-t7711.htm -- 23:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Nice fix there ;) Ajraddatz Talk 23:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC) What fix? The header? -- 23:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yep Ajraddatz Talk 23:33, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Reversion Request Can you revert the edits to my shop since Nitrohedgehog? Thanks! (Link Here) 20:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) pic can you restore my avatar pic and the Joeman pic back (avatar for my page like you did bobafett2 and Joeman pic because I was going to put it in my sig. also what happened to template L? It was really cool and to my knowledge there was no reason for FB100 to delete it.-- 23:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I will restore your avatar, and look into the template deletion. I think that your sig can survive without that image though. Ajraddatz Talk 23:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC) oh another think, is it that good to let people know your real name. they can search your name and know about you.-- 23:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :There is really nothing to see about me, I don't keep any info other than my name on the internet. Ajraddatz Talk 00:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC)